Frozen and the X-Men
by Nerdherder51
Summary: Visitors to Arendelle claiming to possess abilities like Elsa's arrive claiming to be able to help the queen control her powers while attempting to stop another person from changing their past and Elsa's future. A one shot crossover with Marvel's The X-Men.


**FROZEN and the X-MEN** (a one shot crossover)

* * *

The doors swung open before him seemingly of their own volition. A man, tall and aging yet strong in other ways, hovered into the room. Dressed in a strange uniform with a flowing cape and helmet, he approached his quarry.

"Your time is at an end, Your Majesty," he intoned. "The walls of your kingdom are breeched. Your forces have been overwhelmed and the last of your commanders are being slain as we speak. Now you will fulfill your destiny in the history of mutant kind."

"I will fulfill no destiny but my own," the queen rebuked defiantly. Elsa, Ruler of Arendelle, erected a great wall of ice against her attacker. It took only a moment for him to destroy it, reducing the ice to shards of slowly melting rubble. Elsa then set a giant snowman protector against him, but one of his aides, a man who controlled the element of fire itself, attacked the golem and quickly dispatched it. In the face of her own demise, Elsa remained steadfast as ever. "History may record you murdered the Queen of Arendelle, but you will in no way use me to your own ends."

The man who stood, hovering before her on a plate of metal, laughed in disagreement. "Your small mind impedes you. It is why you cannot see my grander vision. But do not worry, from this day forward you will serve my purpose quite nicely."

Anna, the Princess of Arendelle and the younger sister of Queen Elsa, jeered in response. "There is nothing you can do to turn either of us to your will, Magneto."

"So certain are you?" Magneto, the master of magnetism, answered. A flick of his wrist and the very metal hinges of the great doors ripped free, the metal bolts which had held them in place shooting across the room as they did so. To Elsa's surprise and horror, he twisted and bent them to his will with a mere thought. The metal hinges wrapped themselves around her arm, compressing on her wrist and forearm and her bones cracking under the intense pressure. She screamed and wailed as the searing pain shot through her like a knife slicing its way from her wrist to her shoulders. The louder she screamed the more the intruder grinned in his apparent victory. "Now you will see how Magneto will make use of you to aid our cause."

The pain in Elsa arm was so severe she could not control her powers any longer. The metal straps which encased her limb pulled at her until her hand was aimed directly at Anna. The fear of this madman turned to horror as she realized what he had intended. "NOOOO!"

Before either girl could react Elsa unleashed a torrent of freezing air which engulfed her younger sister, encasing her slowly in a block of ice, killing her one agonizing inch at a time.

"Now do you understand?" Magneto indulged. "All the world will know you murdered your own family. The forces which come to destroy your country will see that. They will kill you where you stand, and then you shall be mine forever."

 **~O~**

* * *

Two Years Earlier

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and her sister Anna, Princess of Arendelle, sat around a table in the queen's office reviewing complaints and petitions from various townships and villages around Arendelle. Anna, who wanted to participate more in Elsa's decision making so she could learn and be a respected advisor to her sister, dropped her head in dismay.

"Elsa, what are we doing?"

"You wanted to learn," the queen laughed.

"But it's so boring," Anna groused. "And these petitions are so petty and trivial. Look at this one, a farmer wants his neighbor's cows to stop coming onto his property and eating his crops. That's a matter for the local constable."

Elsa smiled. "If you look at the complaint, Anna, you'll see that the neighbor is the local constable. It's an abuse of authority and it is up to me to set things right."

"Oh, wait. Here's one that sounds reasonable. A dairy farmer and cheese maker wants all wheels of cheese to be of uniform size and weight to improve trade and transport. What's wrong with that?"

"The dairy farmer who is promoting this legislation would benefit the most," Elsa explained.

The dairy farmer / cheese maker in question owned fewer cows than many other dairy farms in Arendelle's countryside. He was limited to producing either a small number of large wheels of cheese or a large number of small wheels of cheese. The larger product was preferred for foreign trade because they travelled better where shopkeepers could then sell many large wedges from a single wheel. Meanwhile, the smaller wheels were preferred by the locals who would often buy a quarter or half which was enough for the household.

The cheese maker who proposed the legislation was finding it difficult to sell enough to the more profitable foreign markets which is why he had hoped to create a small, standard size for all wheels of cheese produced in Arendelle thus allowing him to compete with other cheese makers. However, while it seemed fair on the surface there was another side to this. Because smaller products are not preferred for international trade and were less profitable overall his competition would lose money and many would be forced to exit the industry altogether, thus leaving him with less competition and putting at his feet the lion's share of both the foreign and domestic markets allowing him to raise prices as much as he wanted.

Elsa then concluded, "He is trying to trick the monarchy into passing a law which will put his competition at a disadvantage, force them out of the marketplace, reduce the total quantity of product available, significantly raise prices on all cheese wheels sold and engage in legalized profiteering."

Anna was furious. "Ooh, why that sneaky, no good…!"

"Don't worry, Anna," Elsa laughed in her usual good nature, "I wasn't going to accept the proposal."

"Your Majesty," a guard announced, snapping his heels and bowing before the presence of the queen. "A man in a wheeled chair is here to see you. He claims it is of the utmost urgency."

The royal sisters shared a knowing glance. Everyone who came to see the queen from outside of the country said it was of the utmost urgency. It was a standard tactic to gain an audience, often for the most frivolous of reasons. The most recent was by a prince from a distant land who came to win Elsa's heart in the hopes of sitting by her side on the throne. She could see right through his veneer of selfish ambitions. He was sent home, tail between his legs.

Elsa sighed and shook her head in frustrated exhaustion. "Tell whoever it is to come back another time," she replied. Then muttered under her breath, "Perhaps never."

"Your Majesty, he claims he can help you better control your unique talents."

"Of course he can." Elsa just rolled her eyes at such an absurd statement. How could anyone teach her to control her powers? There was no one else with such special abilities and therefore no one with the experience to assist her. "Tell him to go away."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard exited the office, leaving the two sisters alone.

"They never stop, do they?" Anna commented.

"No, they never do," Elsa agreed. "Snake oil salesmen, hucksters, soothsayers who can't see the future, people claiming to be wizards. Ever since word got out of my powers there has been no end to people seeking to take advantage of the situation."

Moments later the guard returned, this time with Kristoff joining him. The guard bowed to his queen before speaking. "Our guest is quite insistent that he have an audience."

"I think you should meet this guy," Kristoff added.

Elsa quirked a disapproving eyebrow at the man her sister found attractive enough to consider a romantic interest. But that connection did not protect him from the queen's wrath. "And why is that?" she asked, perturbed.

"Because of this." Kristoff handed Elsa an eight inch tall statue of herself, carved with utter precision out of ice. Both sisters were agog as they examined this sculpture. It certainly got Elsa's attention.

The guard then added, "If you were to decline his further invitation he me instructed me to tell you that his name is Professor Charles Xavier and that his visit is in regards to a man named Magnus."

Elsa immediately knew that name. Mr. Magnus had arrived just weeks prior making a similar claim. He also made a proposal to Elsa, one which she found so repugnant that she rejected it with blistering contempt. It angered the man beyond reason who promised that he would return and that she would come to regret her decision.

"I will have an audience with him at once," she replied. Queen Elsa did instruct, however, that a company of guards position themselves in the hallways surrounding the throne room and enter only upon her command.

"You think this Charles Xavier is in league with Magnus?" Anna asked worriedly.

"That was my conclusion, too," Elsa replied evenly.

 **~O~**

The doors to the throne room opened and Elsa peered through briefly assessing her guest. The man in the wheeled chair whom she presumed was this professor appeared non-threatening in his infirmity as he waited patiently for her. The man was rather tall by her estimation and somewhat aged both by his appearance and lack of hair. It was quite apparent he had lost his ability to walk some time ago as his legs were badly atrophied from years of nonuse. He was dressed in strange clothing she had never seen before, though it did appear at least professional and respectful.

She noted, however that this Professor Charles Xavier was flanked by several young adults, both men and women. Among them was an African female with shockingly white hair, two women of pale complexions and red hair and finally a younger girl about Anna's age with dark hair. There were also two men and two boys roughly the same age as their female counterparts. One youngster had blonde hair and wore a confident smirk across his face. The other had strange white hair and seemed down right arrogant.

Elsa also found it strange that while they were seeking an audience with a sitting monarch, several of these persons were dressed quite strangely, even scandalously. Anna even remarked that the women appeared to be in their undergarments and the boys all seemed badly underdressed. "Do you suppose they're looking for a handout?"

"Doubtful," Elsa replied. "You know what to do?"

Anna nodded in the positive, and then gave a nod to the captain of the guards. "Wait for my signal," she told them.

The young monarch strode in confidently to greet her guests, Anna and Kristoff both one stride behind her. "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, how may we be of assistance?"

"Greetings," the man in the wheeled chair began. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

She took her place on the throne as she offered her reply. "Yes, the guard told me your name. As I understand it, you claim to be able to assist me in controlling my unique talents. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you mentioned that your visit was also in regards to someone whom I have met. A man named Magnus."

"Indeed."

At those words Anna put her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. Instantly the doors of the throne room were shoved open and several dozen armed guards rushed in, taking their place around the visitors, weapons at the ready.

Elsa noted that each of her visitors, save the one in the wheeled chair, instantly fell into a stance as if prepared for combat. Their motions were quick and instinctive and no doubt well practiced; an intriguing, if somewhat disturbing development.

"A wise precaution," Xavier noted, "but it won't be necessary. We mean you no harm."

"If you are in league with this Magnus person we have no want of his kind of madness," Elsa answered sternly. Her words littered with the subtext of "get out of my kingdom this instant" which even Anna could sense.

"On the contrary," Charles replied. "We have come here to stop him."

Professor Xavier wheeled forward. "This may be hard for you to believe, Your Majesty, but the powers you were born with are not magical. They are part of a unique and slow evolution of mankind. We call it a mutation."

"Wait, what?" Anna burbled. "Moo tay…?"

"Mutation," Charles Xavier corrected. "Throughout history humankind has slowly changed and improved. For instance, we are no longer hunched over and covered in body hair. Instead, the human body now stands erect, stands taller and is more intelligent as the millennia have passed. Each time these new features appeared they did so slowly as aberrations until it became the norm for all of our species. Your special gifts are merely the next step in that chain."

"And what would you know of my gifts?" Elsa asked, highly suspicious of this man's intentions.

"Because, you see, we each were born with similar gifts," Xavier announced. "My students and I are mutants, just like you."

"How dare you jest in this disrespectful manner," Elsa shot back.

"Oh this is no joke," Xavier assured her. "Bobby, if you will."

The young man with the confident smirk and spiked hair stood forward. It was noted that he dressed quite casually with a shirt emblazoned with words that read "Ice Ice Baby." He winked at her cavalierly and said, "Nice to meet someone who can do what I can." Then, in wink of an eye, his entire body turned to ice.

"Elsa! Did you do that?" Anna gasped.

"No. I did nothing."

"That was all me," Bobby replied. The boy made of ice moved and walked and carried on as if he were flesh and blood.

Charles Xavier then explained what Elsa and Anna were witnessing. "You see, Bobby has the power to command cold and ice much as you do. His body can also transform into this figure of living ice that you see before you."

Anna, curious, whispered, "Elsa, you can't do that. Can you?"

She shook her head "no," briefly shocked into silence as Elsa processed what transpired before her. Incredibly this boy possessed her powers and could do something she could not. At least, she had never tried to perform such a feat. In this instant she began to consider Professor Xavier's words. Was each of them actually endowed with such miraculous powers like herself? Did this mean she was not alone? Had they suffered the hatred of others she had endured? Was each one comfortable with possessing these talents?

Elsa had to put aside these questions just a moment to watch young Bobby as he performed for her, showing off all of his capabilities.

Bobby set about to impress the queen and her sister, forming an ice sculpture of Anna between the palms of his hands. He then presented it to her as a gift. When she took it, Anna nearly dropped it. "Oh, it's heavy. And cold, very cold."

Kristoff took the sculpture from her and placed it delicately on a nearby table. He was impressed with how accurate of a depiction it was, just as the ice sculpture of Queen Elsa had been. "Huh, so that's how he did it," Kristoff mused.

The boy of living ice then created snow in the throne room, formed several small blocks of ice and then gestured to Anna to take his arm. "Here, let me show you something else I can do."

Anna was hesitant at first, but she took his arm. When she had a solid grip the boy stuck the other hand out in front and yanked the girl along. Incredibly, he formed a sheet of ice at his feet and he slid around on it with deft skill. Anna held on for dear life howling and screaming first in terror then in sheer delight as Bobby navigated his way around, between and over the guards in the room. "Coming through. Watch out. Duck!" he yelled out periodically. Then he swung back around, let Anna go and allowed her to slide right into the waiting arms of Kristoff where the two crashed and fell to the ground. Anna laughed loudly while Kristoff just held her tight. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered wistfully.

Elsa was breathless with wonder. "How… Do each of you possess this ability?"

Xavier shook his head. "No. But we all possess a special gift. For instance, Kitty is able to make her body so ethereal so as to pass through solid objects."

The girl with dark hair strode to the wall and rapped it with her knuckles. Then she proceeded to walk into and through the solid rock wall of the castle. Anna screamed. "Where did she go?"

"Is she a ghost?" Kristoff asked.

"Nope, here I am," said Kitty as she emerged from the wall. Seconds later she tapped the wall again both her and the stone as solid as before.

"Fantastic," Elsa gasped.

Xavier then pointed out that the African female with shockingly white hair named Ororo was able to command the weather itself, able to manipulate storms, create rain and lightning, form tornadoes or clear up a cloudy day. Jean, one of the redheaded women, could move objects with her mind. A talent Professor Xavier called telekinesis which she promptly demonstrated by causing a goblet to move carefully across the room from one table to another. The other young, red haired female named Anjelica had the ability to create and focus heat. Anjelica directed this heat at the fireplace, igniting the logs just by pointing to them.

The other young man, named Peter, had the ability to run blindingly fast. He demonstrated his talent by zooming about the room in a blur, at times amusing himself by shifting objects around so that they would move or fall or alarm someone in a humorous way. Several guards were left confused and spinning on their heels as various sounds echoed around them from Peter's stunt.

The tall man in the strange hat with the cigar perpetually in his mouth went by the name Logan. His special gift was the ability to heal any wound very quickly. Logan took the cigar from his mouth and pressed it into the palm of his hand creating a deep burn.

Anna turned away into Kristoff's arms in disgust, but Elsa marveled when she noticed the burn practically disappear in mere moments, restoring his palm without so much as a scar. "Mr. Logan has fully healed?" she asked.

"That's right," he answered on his own behalf before relighting the cigar.

"Logan's mutant powers also mean he is much older than he appears, his healing factor having kept him alive for more than a century," Xavier added much to Elsa's astonishment.

"These are all extraordinary gifts," Elsa stated before asking, "…or do you consider them a curse?"

Xavier, clearly detecting the curiosity in her voice, did not offer an immediate straight answer. "It depends on whom you ask," he told her. One of his students who did not accompany them, a man by the name of Scott Summers, developed a unique mutant power in which powerful and destructive beams of energy erupted from his eyes. "Scott cannot control his mutant capability," Charles Xavier told her. "Not because he does not want to but because he is mutation will not allow him to do so. To compensate he has been fitted with special glasses made from crystals which filter out the energy and allow him to see and lead an otherwise normal life."

He also described another young woman who's only known name was Rogue. She had developed a strange mutant power which allowed her to absorb the powers, memory and life force of anyone she touches. Like Scott, it is not something over which she had any control and was forced to lead a life in a peculiar form of isolation. "Rogue has made many friends, but she cannot initiate any physical skin to skin contact with anyone out of fear of taking their memories, powers or life from them."

"How awful," Anna gasped.

"In such a case, I can only offer the young woman a place to stay and a comforting voice to help her through her journey," Xavier concluded.

"And what of you, Professor?" Elsa asked of him. "What allows you to declare yourself fit to train these persons in the art of their unique powers?"

Charles Xavier smiled gently and answered, "I am a most powerful telepath. If I may proceed?" he asked of her. Elsa nodded, uncertain what was to come next. Then she heard Xavier's gentle but authoritative voice in her head. His lips did not move and he did not speak, but she heard him nonetheless. _I am able to read minds or put my thoughts into someone else's thoughts and even command others through my very will._

Elsa was not the only one to hear the voice. Anna was taken aback by it while Kristoff was busy trying to make sense of what had just happened. Elsa, though, showed some concern. "You have the ability to control others with your own thoughts. What is to prevent you from commanding me to do your bidding with a projection of your mind into my very thoughts?"

"As part of the education and training I offer my charges, how to ethically and morally utilize individual powers is of utmost importance," he answered. "I will not have any student in my school that refuses to abide by such standards."

"Well what makes you different from that Magnus fellow?" Anna asked.

"When I realized that others like me existed in this world and needed a home, companionship and fellowship with others who have faced the same hurt and mistrust I took it upon myself to open the first and only school for mutants using my family's wealth to fund the venture," he told her. "Over the years I have refined my teaching methods and many of the fine men and women you see here today were once students and are now part of the faculty, highly respected instructors who teach mathematics, literature, history, the sciences, reading, writing, logic, the philosophies, ethics and other disciplines along with how to control one's own unique powers. What separates me from Magnus is in our approach to the divisions between humans and mutants, our philosophy for mutant kind."

Xavier explained that Magnus believed that there was a war coming, a war between mutants and humans. A conflict in which mutants will be persecuted for no other reason than for who they are or how they were born. Rather than wait for that day to come, Magnus hoped to strike first and in order to do that he had to win as many followers to his cause as possible. "He believes mutants to be the superior race and should dominate the world, subjugating mankind before it."

"Why would he believe that all humans would want to persecute people like him? Like Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Magnus lived through that very thing as a boy," Professor Xavier told them. He explained, without giving a country or an empire by name, that Magnus lived in a country which persecuted him and others like him for no other reason than they were born Jewish. The government blamed them for the nation's economic problems. The Jews who lived there were persecuted to the point of being rounded up and in some cases exterminated en masse.

"As a young boy Magnus watched helplessly as his family was taken from him and killed. He survived but only because his powers manifested when under the extreme stress and his oppressors tried to exploit him to their own purposes. Later, after escaping and with his mutant powers fully developed, he was hunted again for possessing such abilities. Now he believes that what he witnessed and experienced then will occur once again but with mutants as the focus of this persecution."

Elsa paused to think about what she had been told. "It would explain his madman's quest," she murmured. "I'm sure he can be reasoned with, however."

"I have tried, often," Xavier told her, revealing that the two had once been close friends until one too many acts of violence against mutants convinced him that his way was the only way for mutants to survive. "In his world order, Your Majesty, you would be safe and even protected. Your sister, however, would not, because she is not a mutant. Magnus would see her as a threat, both to him and to your loyalty to him."

Those last few words gave Elsa pause. The thought that Anna could be considered a liability had not crossed her mind when dealing with this Magnus person. "And what do you believe?" Elsa questioned.

"I seek a peaceful coexistence between man and mutant," he told her. "In that respect we choose nonviolent, non-threatening methods of helping our human brothers and sisters to understand us better and not be afraid of our gifts. It this philosophy which stands in stark contrast to Magnus' war against humans and why I believe we are morally bound to oppose him at every turn."

That's when Anna once again spoke up. "What are his powers, professor?"

"Magnus, or as he prefers to be called, Magneto, has the ability to command magnetic forces and manipulate any metal or object which can be acted upon by those magnetic forces," he tried to explain.

Anna was more confused than she looked. "Magnetic forces?"

Kristoff then jumped in. "Yeah, it's like the magnetic pull that makes a compass point north."

"Exactly," the professor confirmed. He further added that most metals could be acted upon by magnets and magnetic fields. Using those fields Magneto would be able to move, bend, compress, tear apart or otherwise manipulate any metals or objects that could be acted upon by a magnetic force.

"You mean like this?" Elsa had a guard present to the professor a metal goblet which had been crushed. "When I refused him, he threatened me and then this cup collapsed onto itself. We could not understand how it happened."

"Magneto," Xavier confirmed. "He did this, using his mutant powers to push the sides of this cup together. This is but a small sample of what he can do, Your Majesty. Magneto can tap into the very magnetic field which surrounds this Earth and use it to manipulate objects as large as a mountain."

Anna leaned over to her sister and whispered, "Oh my gosh, Elsa, If Magnus can do all that imagine what would happen to someone inside a suit of armor? Or even an army of soldiers in suits of armor."

A chill shot down Elsa's spine as she whispered back, "I would rather not. Anna, this Magnus person sounds very dangerous. How can he be stopped?"

"Well, it sounds like they have that answer," Anna replied.

Elsa nodded in agreement with her sister. Then she addressed her visitors once again. "You said you are here to stop his plans, how do you intend to do that?"

Professor Xavier motioned to Bobby who had by now had returned to his flesh and blood human form. Bobby received from one of the others a thick book and held it in his hands while the professor spoke.

"This may sound even more fantastic to believe, but we are not from your world," he began.

"No doubt," Elsa replied. "You are Americans, are you not?"

"That is correct," Xavier confirmed, "but more than that, you see, both Magnus and my students and I are from what your perspective would be the future. The early twenty first century to be precise."

In this brief moment all the hope exhaled from Elsa's mind and body. As astonishing as their powers were, for this man to claim to have come from a time in the distant future was one incredible boast too many. Her body language instantly reflected her change in attitude and Professor Xavier noticed it immediately.

"Despite all the wonders you've seen, you clearly do not believe me," he said.

Handing the book to the man in the wheeled chair Bobby approached the queen. He held up some strange looking black object in his hand and blurted out, "Selfie!" A flash of light briefly blinded Elsa, but the blast faded in an instant. "Here you go, Your Highness."

She and Anna stood in silent shock as they both viewed an image of Elsa with Bobby standing next to her. He wore a silly, toothy grin while she was quite surprised by his accosting her. "I… this box… it has created an instant painting," she gasped, grappling for some way to understand what had just happened.

"It's called a photograph," Bobby told her. "This little wonder can take thousands of photographs, record video, sound, play games, download apps that can…"

"Yes, thank you, Bobby. That will be all," Xavier told the young man.

"What is he talking about?"

Charles Xavier had little recourse but to admit would be difficult to explain. "What I would like you to look at is this book," he said, returning it to Bobby, who along with Ororo, presented it to her. The book was titled _Kingdoms of the North Sea: A Definitive History_. Ororo opened the front cover and showed her one of the first pages. "Look at this," the tall, black woman instructed. She pointed to something which Elsa read as "Copyright 2008."

"What does it mean?"

"It means this book was published for the first time in the year two thousand and eight or at the beginning of the twenty first century," Ororo told her.

Obviously this was presented to her to further bolster the point that they were from the future. However, even something as simple as a publication date could be fabricated. What Ororo told her which would be of special interest was found in the chapters regarding Arendelle. One section detailed the fall of The Kingdom of Arendelle to the neighboring Kingdom of Weselton when the Duke invaded, bolstered by the armies of several other nations which sailed the waters of the North Sea and the Northern Atlantic.

According to the book, Elsa the Ice Queen was described as a monster born with evil powers to freeze whole countries and hold them under her oppressive witchcraft. She held no regard for human life and was considered a threat to every sovereign nation and living soul in the region. Queen Elsa was executed for killing her own sister by, according to legend, turning the girl into a pillar of ice. A hand drawn image depicted a wicked looking Ice Queen menacing her virginal like sister as Anna was turned into a statue of ice and snow.

"Impossible!" Elsa shouted. "I would never do such a thing to my own flesh and blood."

Anna protested just as loudly, proclaiming that Elsa would not be complicit in such an act.

"I am inclined to agree with you," the professor responded. "You see, up until a few weeks ago, this book recorded that Arendelle existed, or will exist, under the wise rule of future kings and queens. Magneto has altered history. We are here to prevent this from happening and restore history, our history, and secure your future."

Elsa continued reading the book, fascinated by the research completed by the author. She was transfixed by the almost hellish looking figure in the drawing which depicted her as an almost demonic presence murdering her angelic, even heavenly sibling. Whoever drew this had a very specific intention in mind. Then she stopped for a moment and asked another question.

"Professor, if what you say is true, how have you been able to traverse time? Is that a common occurrence in the future from which you hail?"

"In point of fact it is not. Magneto found an artifact which allowed him to return to this time and place," Xavier explained. "I have been allowed to use an advanced form of technology that duplicates the artifact's time bending capabilities."

"And how did you come about this 'technology' which brought you to us?"

"Well, suffice to say it comes from… off world."

"Off world?" What a strange description he offered her. Nonetheless it is likely Elsa would have understood. Instead she pursued a different line of questioning. "Will you be able to return to your own time using this method?" she asked of him.

"Of course," Xavier replied.

"You will take this Magnus with you?"

"It is our intention to do so, after we have restored history."

"And what is this history you speak of?" Elsa asked, nervous to find out what future days held for her and Anna.

Charles Xavier provided in critical detail Magneto's master plan. The divisions between humans and mutants run deep in the future, but thanks to the efforts of Professor Xavier and his students, Magneto has ultimately failed at every turn. Magnus realized that he needed to widen the gap between humans and mutants, to uncover hidden fear and hatred he believed was inherent in all ordinary humans so he could win more adherents to his philosophy.

When Magnus discovered the artifact which allowed him to travel through time he decided to seek out mutants from the past and ferment greater hatred among the frightened humans of those eras thus provoking assaults which were greater in number than history recorded and of a significantly more violent nature. "His goal is to litter the history books with example after example of hatred and violence against the emerging mutant race. He wants to bring about a deeper vein of fear, hatred and mistrust which exists not merely as an undercurrent of our society but to bring it to the very surface. By doing so he can develop a vast chasm between the two sides which he believes will allow him to draw more followers to his cause and ultimately stoking the fires of war against mankind."

Xavier paused to allow Elsa to process this revelation before continuing. "Magneto, in his misguided philosophy, has become the very monster he had hoped to destroy. In an effort to stop the persecution and possible extermination of mutants he has pursued a course of persecuting human kind with the ultimate goal of subjugating them and elevating himself and his followers as the rulers over the new, dominant mutant race. Your Majesty, you are one of several mutants in Earth's past that he is willing to sacrifice to achieve this goal."

That last sentence, the revelation that Magneto intended to sacrifice her at the altar of his hatred for humans hit her like a punch to the stomach. The book provided to her recorded how she was manipulated, or possibly coerced, by Magneto into murdering Anna and in the end giving the Duke of Weselton and possibly the King of the Southern Isles a viable excuse for executing her. Hans Westergaard attempted to have her executed once before, claiming she had murdered Anna. Fortunately, he was unable to carry out his sentence, but she remembered those dark days and how afraid she was. This book filled her with dread and brought to her disturbing thoughts, questions of whether Magnus was right.

Then she recalled the quest of devotion Anna endured to save her. Anna, a regular human, who chose not to be afraid of Elsa's powers. Who travelled to the North Mountain to bring her home. Who did all she could to testify that Elsa was not a threat to any man or nation. Anna, who preached… acceptance.

The very acceptance which this Professor Xavier professed to champion.

Elsa then bared her soul, revealing to the professor and his students how she nearly killed Anna with her powers. "It was only Anna's filial love that prevented her from dying. I was never so afraid."

"Your Majesty, with your permission we will train you so that you will be in full command of your powers even under the most stressful of situations. When your training is complete you will never be afraid of your powers ever again," Charles Xavier told her. "It won't be easy, but it will help save your sister, your future and prevent Magneto from destroying our future."

"And how will this prevent Magneto from altering your future?" she asked of him.

"While you are in training my students will travel to the lands were Magneto is attempting to turn opinion against you. They will work to undermine his work and stop these nations from taking up arms against Arendelle."

Elsa took one look at Anna who offered her reply merely through the expression on her face. She nodded and then approached the man in the wheeled chair. "Professor, I'm willing to learn. However, if I suspect even for a moment that you are in league with this Magnus I will have you expelled from my kingdom."

"I accept your terms."

"Very well. Professor Charles Xavier... teach me."

* * *

THE END


End file.
